


神父（中） 车

by sheepandsheep



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepandsheep/pseuds/sheepandsheep





	神父（中） 车

***

 

七月沉没在午后的骤雨，八月肇始于一场荒诞戏剧。

出发去谈交易的那天，凯尔看着等在门口的莱万，神情欲言又止。皮什切克在一旁观察了许久，实在看着怪难受的，忍不住走过去，拍拍他的肩膀，低声询问有什么情况。

“今天晚上教堂有圣经学习活动。”

皮什切克恍然大悟地点点头，然后笑了笑，“内文那边已经安排好了，放心吧。”

凯尔摇摇头，朝门口努努嘴。

皮什切克摸摸下巴，一副高深莫测的模样，“不过嘛，我猜他一定会提前回来。”

 

 

结果正如卢卡什所料，莱万迅速敲定一系列条件的细节后，便匆匆赶回。

按照内文的说法，海德尔的人手伪装于听经的人群中，结束前便潜至堂区休息室，意欲挟制。他赶到时，教堂的灯已经全部关闭，只有圣象前的幽幽烛光，四下已经无人，像是刚刚处理完毕的模样。金发神父沉默地低头收拾散乱一地的器具，反倒是看到来者时显出些惊惶的神色。

黑色衣袍显不出血色，莱万皱着眉，边走上前边问：

“你有没有……”

祭坛石级上趴伏的黑影中忽然有了一点动静，他猛地抬手就是一枪，黏腻温热霎时溅了满地，那身影便机械地滚落到地板，不再动弹。空气中的血腥味骤然更浓烈了些。

莱万收起枪，走上台阶去握金发青年的手，他却定定地没有动，轮廓黝黝，目光不像是怯然，更似是虚无。

莱万这才发现他还没习惯于血，心下一惊，伸手去捂住他的眼睛，指腹的茧磨蹭在眼皮，粗砺可感，令金棕色的睫毛颤了颤。

风过冰凉，清晰地划分出皮肤相贴的间隙，凛冽如刀锋。

 

 

绝对危险，也绝对痴迷。

他们纠缠着进入堂区会客室，急于抹去最后一条界限，罗伊斯扯下对方的西装外套，嗅到衬衫上纠缠的血腥味。

明晃晃的堕落。

挺拔的人影罩下来，双手撑在身体旁边，衣料绷紧，凸显出紧实的筋骨。他已经出了细汗，有些钦羡地来回描摹起肩线，莱万只觉得更加躁热，手从腰际胡乱摸上来，去戳肚子的那块痒肉，金发青年便散了力气，急促笑起来，抬手去推，要他起身。

他按住乱晃的手，低下头，滚烫的脸颊紧紧贴上脖颈，然后在洁白的皮肤上留下一排浅浅的牙印。

小神父的喉结滚了滚，像是一种暧昧的昭示。

黑袍被解下来时，怀里的金发脑袋噤了声，脖颈与锁骨的线条被月光照得分明，凹陷处起伏出一片黝黝的山峦。他惊惶地去揪肇始者的领带，肌理袒露，像只白净的小羊羔，嗷嗷待宰。原本是撅着蹄子，倔得发硬的。然而只要抚摸一下柔软的皮毛，就能安静下来，软成一滩月光。

它自愿将自己献祭出去。

莱万去吻微张的唇瓣时，手里蓦然被塞入一只润滑剂，他停下动作，忍不住骂了一句。

金发青年只是无辜地抬起眼，下眼睑轮廓圆润，像是创世纪的一只鹿。

枪。

他突然低低叫了一声，腰间的软肉被那器械硌到，不安地动了动。

莱万右手摸出自己的装备，慢慢地卸去子弹。冰凉的液体从腰窝浇下，顺着股缝流满了大腿内侧，沾湿的衣料被一点一点蹭下，摩挲声沉滞。

一颗。

两颗。

啪——

子弹落在地面激起清脆的回响，冷峻而极具穿透力，无端令他浑身颤抖起来。又或许更是因为同时探入的指节，它们被黏腻地包裹着，用力按压起软肉，直搅得人满脑混沌。

波兰人耐心而有条不紊，仿佛要将下流的情事做出仪式感，才不亵渎所处的神圣之地——尽管这本身便存在着悖论。

他被真正进入时脊背猛地曲起，宛如一张绷紧的琴弓，肩胛骨处抵在了木质桌面，随着挺动而摩擦出一片红痕，疼灼感如火焰燃烧，敏感地瑟缩起来。

他吐露了一些含糊不清的单词，尾音颤得不成样，听起来像是「停下」，也像是「继续」。字母在喉间融化得柔软绵密，可以戳出一个甜蜜的酒窝。身上人的黑发被揪住，又被无力地放开。

听到哭腔，莱万以为下手太重，轻轻扳过他的脸，却发现只是眼睛湿润。腰间手指陷入软乎乎的肌理中。

脸颊滚烫，一片潮红，他努力地伸出舌尖去舔过枪管，莱万倒吸一口冷气，确认了一件该死的事实：一只羊羔的真实身份是撒旦的使者。

于是只有更深、更深地进入。勃发狠狠碾过腺体，逼出闷闷的一声尖叫，肿胀的粘膜清晰勾勒出青筋形状，甬道可怜地收缩着，窒息于夏夜潮热，要将整个人融化。他侧过脸急速地喘气，毫不放弃，低头咬上对方的指尖，模模糊糊地嘟囔“扯平了”。

莱万在这些分毫不让的细节上无声地笑，右手顺着后颈温柔滑落，去抹眼角洇开的泪痕。

脚趾蜷缩的时刻幻觉迸发，如火山沸腾。新生儿的死亡，倒挂的荆棘，安纳托利亚高原上绵延不绝的战争，诸如此类。他已经分不清这是堕落还是救赎。

 

“我一眼就看中了你。”

“你穿着常服苏褡，皮肤苍白，正襟危坐，脖子上的十字架闪闪发光。可是孤注一掷从你的眼睛、嘴唇、指尖……从你的每一分毫中流露。

“当时我想：上帝在躁动。”

肇始者自顾自地说着。

听众的意识有些模糊，耳边声音忽远忽近，周身疲惫，唯有一双眼睛亮亮的，透出几分真切的悲天悯人。他犹豫了会，勾着脖子给了一个回吻。

一片阴影由此贴近另一片阴影。


End file.
